A new life
by ajormetrix
Summary: After a long journey, Madara Uchiha finally died, once again. But this time there was no plan, no underling to revive him, he died and there was nothing left. But reincarnation happened, he reincarnated into a peaceful village, he received peace. but as soon as it was given, as soon it was ripped. Now he must seek revenge, but to top of it all, he must survive along his brother.


**Age: 713**

A new life, a different way of life was never something I thought would happend to me. I thought after dying I would be back into the limbo and be stuck there forever, I didnt thought I would reborn into a new life, into a peacful life, no battles, no wars, just a peaceful life into a normal village.

After my lasting word with Hashirama and Naruto, I departed to the afterlife, a phew moments I was stuck into a void, no color, just a strange, and weird void. Then I felt how my Chakra was starting to be sucked by someone, or something, I tried to stop its way, but in vain.

I didnt know what happened after, but then I was a child, a little child no more than 1 or 2 years old.

And now, after 6 years im here, the strongest Uchiha ever alive is now stuck as a little child into a no name village, no battles, no exciting battles against mighty foes, just a little child with no military affairs, no battle experience and stuck into a chubby, little body.

But I like it, its peaceful, something I always seeked in my last life. I tried to achieve this type of peace with my brother Hashirama, but in vain, it all ended as a futile attempt to try something impossible, something we couldnt do, mostly because of my own fault, my own pride and rage blinded me and led me to the wrong way.

But its too late to regret about it.

Now I have a brother, well.. not in blood, again.. I was adopted by a dog like man, the village in which I reside is a village with mixed humans, some are animalike, some are.. well, humans, "normal" humans. My brother is called Kokou, hes smart, maybe as smart as I was by his age or maybe even smarter than me. In the little school in which we study, hes by far the smartest, he already picked out everything the school has to teach and well.. we dont have much to do in there anymore, we usually hangout in the forest these days.

All in all, this life is pretty good, maybe a bit boring, but I appreciate this peace. Maybe I cant share it with Hashirama, a dream we always shared and looked for, but I wont waste this moments, Its too good to be truth and I wont waste it.

(...)

"Yes.. too good to be truth..." Madara barely whispered, seeing his burning village with regret visible in his eyes.

The little doglike child next to him couldnt hold it anymore "FATHER!" he screamed, tears falling down his eyes, running trying to get into the burning village, but to no vail by beign hold by his older brother.

"Madara!.. I!.. We!.. They.."

Kokou was desperate, nervous, filled with anxiety and uneasy about his village and himself, he didnt know what to do and just looked at his older brother with hope. But it soon vanished, his brother just looked at him with regret and some sort of indifference.

His legs started shaking and his vitality suddendly dropped making him fall, everything started getting clouded into his mind, his stomatch started feeling weird and he couldnt hold it anymore, he puked and his conscience turned off.

Madara ignored his brother and turned his attention to the soldiers burning his village. He searched for anything to identify them, something everyone had in common so he could search for them in the future, and destroy them for destroying his new life, his "peaceful", new life.

Soon his attention got to their hats, a red ribbon printed with 2 white R. A red ribbon and 2 white R printed onto it, a simbol he would never forget until he could kill them all.

He picked up his brother and place him onto his back, it was hard to carry his younger brother since he wasnt strong in this new body, he was only 8 years old and he couldnt carry 50kg so easily as he used to do.

He got as far as he could with his brother on his back. He didnt have any destination, he just looked to be as far away as he could, after 10min of march he had to rest at least 30min before resuming his march, he just keeped that march until he couldnt walk anymore.

I was too naive..

(...)

The next day Kokou woke up, he was quiet, still thinking about yesterday and still feeling pretty bad. Madara was indifferent, he just wanted to get somewhere as fast as he could, he wanted to find another village in which they were accepted and work for some food, and train, train as hard as he could, to achieve revenge.

He remembered his past life, how easy it was to hunt with kunais, or simple enough, with his own fist. Now, he didnt have anything, no tools, no training, no experience in his body nor useful knowledge. He knew how to make spears with a rock and a good branch, but it wasnt enough, most animals were something alike bears and boars, they were too strong for him, even with an ambush he doubt he could kill them. Traps still wouldnt been good enough, bird were scare and very hard to ambush, basically there was no way he could hunt so his only option was to get to a small village before he died of hunger.

2 Days passed, they have only found small streams in which they could drink some water but nothing they could eat. But finally they found a village, no, it was called a city, South city.

**Welp, dats its, Idk if I will drop this cause got bored of this or something, Idk, but hope no, cause I like how it will go and.. welp, whatever. There will be no harem cause I hate it and.. Idk about romance, maybe not maybe yes, I think no cause Idc about dat shit :d Also I dont think Madara will have Sharingan in the future, for now he wont have it, nor I think he will have in the future cause I dont feel like giving it to him.**

**Also dont worry about revenge, it just something like a side objetive, right now he has to worry about how to survive and get money.**


End file.
